


Color You Mine

by Xander_The_Undead



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: I can't be anymore clear, M/M, Messy Kisses, Paint Sex, hair grabbing, sex with Paint, sucking those nips, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xander_The_Undead/pseuds/Xander_The_Undead
Summary: Richie decides its time Eddie pick a color for their living room. Neither expected it to end up with both of them covered in paint and gasping on the floor. (Inspired by J'ai tué ma mère’s paint scene)





	Color You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to [Thefutureisbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisbright) for betaing so last minute!!

Eddie sighed as he looked at the ridiculous amount of paint cans that littered the floor of their new home’s living room. Each can had been opened and sat on the bright blue tarp that Richie had laid down, their entire living room covered in tarps for this job. They had taped everything over, covered the floors and made sure to prime the walls of their original nasty brown color.

Now if they could just pick a damn color.

“Did you have to go out and buy every color the store had?”

Richie groaned, tapping the paint roller against his shoulder as he looked down at the mess of paint cans too. “This isn’t every color. Do you know how expensive that would be? This is only like fifteen of them.”

“Jesus Christ, Richie!” Eddie yelped, jerking his head towards his husband with a glare. “I was joking! How much did you spend on these?”

Richie looked a little sheepish. “Numbers is Stan’s thing.”

Eddie growled. “Richie…”

“About five hundred…”

Eddie’s yell wasn’t even words, his fury so strong it didn’t need the human language to convert his rage and he grit his teeth as he looked down at the cans. “That’s it. I’m killing you in your sleep tonight.”

“Whoa, hey now!” Richie cried, fixing his glasses before holding up his hands in a pleading gesture. “You said you couldn’t decide so I thought I would bring the choices to you and we could figure it out.”

“That’s what the paint swatches are for!” Eddie shouted, pointing at the fifteen different little colored pieces of cardstock that were taped up on the wide white barren wall.

“Yeah, but you kept changing your mind and we only had so long to do this because of our schedules.” Eddie sighed when Richie started to pout, looking cute and sad in his ripped up chore jeans and Metallica t-shirt that had for sure seen better days. 

Richie’s stubble was growing back in and he looked so pathetic standing there among all the cans that Eddie couldn’t really be that upset with him. 

“God, alright. Let me go get changed into something I don’t mind ruining.”

Eddie could hear Richie’s excited yell follow him as he moved up the stairs to go and get changed. He pulled on a pair of old track shorts and one of Richie’s t-shirts that he knew his husband wouldn’t mind getting dirty. When he got back down stairs, Richie had started arranging the cans of colors into some kind of weird order that only Richie would know and when he looked up Eddie tried not to feel pleased at the wolf whistle his husband let out.

“Damn, babe.” Richie grinned, eyeing him up and down. “You could've just told me if you wanted some hanky panky.”

“God, shut up.” Eddie laughed as Richie started to roll his hips at him and moved over to look at his husband’s organizing. “So, okay. What do we do here?”

“I dunno.” Richie gave a shrug, moving to dip a brush in the bright robins egg blue can of paint. “You’re the one that’s having a hard time picking the color.”

“Richie!” Eddie moved to pull the brush out of his husband’s hand, frowning when Richie’s moved so he held the brush up above Eddie’s head. “Now that brush has to stay blue!”

“Aw, come on, Eds.” Richie grinned, continuing to hold the brush above Eddie’s head. “You can clean brushes and reuse them, so-“

Both froze when a giant blob of robin’s egg blue paint fell from the brush and right onto Eddie’s forehead. Eddie blinked as he felt the cool paint start to slide down his face, dripping from his nose onto the tarp before he reached up to wipe it away.

“Eds,” Richie started softly, looking like he was trying to calm some wild animal from attacking. “That was an accident.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Richie replied as Eddie bent down to pick up his own brush, dipping it in the emerald green can. “Eddie...come on. I didn’t mean it-“

Richie closed his mouth just in time for his face to be splattered in paint.

“Oh, no.” Eddie cooed sarcastically, reaching out to paint one of Richie’s forearms green. “Look what happened on accident.”

“You little bitch.”

That was how five hundred dollars worth of paint ended up everywhere.

Richie grinned as he pushed Eddie over onto the tarp, both of them covered in so many different colors. Eddie went over willingly, cackling when Richie moved to lay over him, knees on either side of Eddie’s hips while he held himself up on his arms over his husband. Richie hummed with a smile as he moved to sit on Eddie’s waist, his ass pressed wonderfully against Eddie’s cock that was starting to become uncomfortable in his track shorts. Eddie made a disgusted noise when Richie leaned down to lick at his lips, Eddie’s lips spattered with a few droplets of dried yellow and purple paint.

“Richie, gross.”

“No, not gross.” His hand that was covered in wet paint moved to push Eddie’s shirt up, making streaks of blue and magenta on Eddie’s warm bare stomach. 

“Beautiful.” Richie breathed against Eddie’s mouth. “You look beautiful in all this color.”

Eddie didn’t even care if it was cheesy, or if they were covered in paint, his heart leapt at the words and he reached up to thread yellow and blue fingers into Richie’s now multi colored curls. He pulled his husband’s head down and kissed him deeply, loving the loud groan Richie let out when Eddie raised his hips to grind his clothed cock against Richie’s ass.

Richie pulled away, laying kisses along Eddie’s jaw and throat before moving into suck on one of the few places on Eddie’s neck that was still paint free. Eddie bit his lip, shivers running through his body as Richie moved to press a kiss against his ear and whisper of a soft voice.

“Gunna paint you with all the colors of the wind.”

“Oh my fucking god.” Eddie whined, beating a first down on Richie’s back as his husband started to chuckle and pushed Eddie’s shirt further up. “Do not fucking quote any Disney movies while we’re about to fuck. I’ll leave you high and dry. Don’t test me.”

Richie grinned, helping Eddie pull the shirt off and toss it over his shoulder before smearing dark blue around Eddie’s collar bone. “But testing you is my favorite thing, rainbow spaghetti.”

Any argument Eddie had was cut off when Richie unfairly ground down against him, Eddie squirming under the delicious friction and pleasure that sparked at the base of his spine. Eddie pulled at Richie’s shirt, pouting and silently making it known he didn’t appreciate being the only one half naked before Richie was whipping off his own shirt and Eddie greedily ran purple hands down Richie’s chest. 

The purple was beautiful against Richie white skin, his pink nipples looked almost obscene in contrast to the purple and milky white.

The sight made something in Eddie snap and he sat up quickly, moving from between Richie’s legs so he could reach up and press the softest kiss to his husband’s lips. 

“You are so pretty.” He whispered, Richie’s eyes growing soft with love for a moment before Eddie dipped down to run his tongue over Richie’s nipple. He heard Richie’s groan, those long beautiful fingers coming to grip his hair as Eddie continue to abuse the pink bud. 

He rolled his tongue over it softly before moving to flick it without mercy, loving how Richie’s grip tightened in his hair and his body shook with need. While his mouth worked, Eddie used his hands to start unzipping Richie’s pants, humming happily at the needy whine that escaped Richie when his hand brushed over the bulge in his boxers. Eddie was ready to go lower, take Richie in his mouth and make him scream for him, when he felt paint slick hands slid down his back and into the back of his shorts.

The squeeze Richie gave his ass was just unfair.

“Fuck, Eds.” Richie groaned, using his hold on Eddie to pull him closer so Eddie could sit in his lap with their chests pressed against each other. The way Richie started pressing and rubbing against him made Eddie’s head spin with the need. “Damn it. I wanna fuck you right here on this god damn tarp.”

Eddie let out a broken moan, the idea of it making his hips stutter and his skin feel electric.

“God, smear your skin with so much color.” Richie continued, hands moving in Eddie’s shorts, pulling his cheeks apart slightly and getting dangerously close to brushing against Eddie’s hole. “Be able to see my fucking hand prints on you as I push into you.”

“Fuck, Richie!” Eddie groaned, pulling Richie in for a kiss that was more of a fight than anything. “God, I want that, but no way in hell are we using paint for lube.”

Richie let out a pained groan, pushing Eddie back down onto the tarp and kissed him brutally as he moved to slip Eddie’s shorts down. 

“God, then let me fuck your thighs. Fuck please.”

Eddie’s ears rang loudly, his now free cock jerking against his stomach. “Fuck yes.”

Eddie moved easily, flipping onto his stomach as he felt Richie’s cool slippery hands on his back, pushing him down against the tarp. He lifted his hips, groaning into the crinkly blue plastic when he felt Richie reach down between his thighs and smear more wet paint. He absolutely loved this position, when Richie would push him down and thrust with all he had. 

Eddie let out a quiet whine when Richie pushed his thighs together, making sure he kept them closed, before pushing through the silky wet paint and skin. Both groaned at the feeling, Richie moving to rest his forehead against the nape of Eddie’s neck as he took the feeling in. Eddie tried his best to stay still, but it was so damn hard when he could feel Richie right there. Hot and thick between his legs and Eddie squirmed a little when Richie took too long to start moving.

“Fuck!” He heard Richie curse and groaned when that finally got his husband moving. Eddie gasped as he felt Richie move back and forth under his balls, hating that it felt wonderful but wasn’t nearly enough.

He shivered when Richie pressed a soft kiss to the base of Eddie’s neck. “Tell me what you want, babe. Tell me where you want my hands.”  
  
“Ah!” Eddie gasped when he felt one of Richie’s hands run down his thigh. “Touch my fucking dick, you ass! Oh shit!”

Eddie hissed when one of those perfect hands slid around to Eddie’s front and wrapped around his cock. Richie started to pump him in time with his thrusts and Eddie thought he might die from how good it felt.

Everything was so slick and wet.

God fucking damn it!

He knew it was over when Richie gave a twist with his hand, his palm running over Eddie’s sensitive tip, and Eddie was yelling into the tarp as his orgasm shot through him like lightning. His body jerked and spasmed, his mind was completely blank, filled with that amazing haze that always came with a good fucking and he closed his eyes and tried to keep his legs tight for Richie.

Eddie heard Richie start to pant and he turned his head so he could watch his husband, face pinched in pleasure as he chased after his own release. Eddie bit his bottom lip, then reached down between his legs, grinning when Richie choked at Eddie’s palm rubbing against him when he poked through Eddie’s thighs.

“Come on, Rich.” Eddie hummed, his voice slow and sweet like molasses. “Fuck me.”

Richie didn’t last long after that.

He gave a loud broken groan, painting the inside of Eddie’s thighs with a wet heat, such a wonderful contrast to the cool colors smeared all over them.

“Jesus Christ on a stick!” Richie yelled before pulling out and flopping down onto his back next to Eddie. “Paint sex? Checking it. That's some amazing shit.”

Eddie chuckled as he slowly lowered his hips back down to the ground, making a face when he knew he was laying in his own jizz. The walls were an absolute disaster, every color was splattered all along them, mixing in some areas to create completely new ones. Eddie gave a contented sigh, slowly scooting himself over so he could lay his head down on Richie’s shoulder.

“We’re going to have to reprime the whole damn living room.”

Richie gave a half hearted shrug. “If it means I can convince you to fuck me in white paint I’m down.”

Eddie laughed and reached over to smack Richie’s other shoulder. After a bit, they pulled themselves up and headed to the shower to start cleaning up, leaning on each other as they left the colorful splattered walls behind.


End file.
